Porque tú me amaste
by Viridiana
Summary: Haru se siente nostálgica y se pone a meditar su vida.


**Hola!**

 **Cómo les va? Espero que bien.**

 **Esto es algo corto, pero no sé, me dio la vena cursi y dije: "Ahora o nunca".**

 **Si quieren pueden leer My Girl, está basada en esa línea de tiempo, así que...**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Porque tú me amaste**

Le subió un poco más a volumen de su iPod, dejó que la música la llevara lejos. Que le permitiera pensar un poco más.

Estaba nerviosa, no había hablado con él desde que se despidieron una semana atrás. Pero toda ella ardía de ganas por poder abrazarlo.

Un toque en su hombro la asustó un momento, vuelos privados, aún no se acostumbraba a ellos.

-Miura-san, póngase el cinturón estamos por aterrizar.

-Gracias.

Volvió a leer el mensaje que le llegara hacía unas horas.

 _Iré por ti. No quiero lloriqueos, ¿entiendes?_

No pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Hayato la había acompañado cuando su padre murió, cuando su madre descubrió a que se dedicaban los Vongola y la sacó de su vida.

Se acercaron de tal manera que el amor llegó solo. No es que los demás no la hubieran confortado, pero algo en el olor del hombre italiano la hizo sentir segura en tiempo de incertidumbre.

Ellos tenían esa clase de amor que no puede explicar, pero que se siente de tal manera y con tal fuerza, que es imposible separarse después.

El cosquilleo que su cuerpo sentía cuando él estaba cerca se hizo presente.

El tiempo era insufriblemente largo, pero en cuanto le dijeron que podía salir corrió hacia la puerta y ahí, al pie de la escalerilla estaba Gokudera.

Ya no eran unos adolescentes. Actualmente el Guardián de la Tormenta contaba con 26 años, muy bien portados dirían sus amigas.

El hombre le sonrió y ella se dejó caer contra sus brazos.

-Tienes suerte de que te atrapara…

-Tú siempre lo harás, confío en ti.

La mirada del Guardián se ablandó y la besó rápidamente para empezar a caminar con ella colgada de su brazo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Tanto como pudiera estar…

La tristeza la envolvió de nueva cuenta. Su madre el único familiar de sangre que le quedaba estaba enferma, cáncer le dijeron los médicos; pero ni aún en esa situación la quería ver.

-Nos mantendrán informados los médicos.

-Lo sé. Arregle la casa antes de venir. -Les abrieron la puerta de un carro que les esperaba. -Para que cuando salga no tenga que preocuparse.

-Hiciste bien.

Haru se acurrucó en su hombro.

Ella había cambiado. Para bien ella lo consideraba.

La Mafia, los años, la familia, los amigos, la escuela… pero sobre todo Hayato la hicieron madurar.

Lo besó en el cuello.

\- ¡Mujer! -Un sonrojo en los pómulos lo delató. -Hay más gente en este auto, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Pedro, ¿podrías decirle a mi querido marido que esta clase de cariños son normales? -Le preguntó al escolta que iba en la parte delantera, en un perfecto italiano.

-Es cierto, señorita.

\- ¿Ves? -Lo tomó de la mano. -Gracias, por todo.

\- ¿Qué agradeces? -Apretó sus dedos. -No es como si fuera una obligación.

Se acercó a su oído. -Gracias por creer en mí. Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad. Por el amor que encontré en ti. Siempre estaré agradecida, cariño.

-Basta, Haru. -Se puso las gafas de sol que siempre guardaba en el saco.

Por el radio de la escolta se escuchó un murmullo. -Entendido, ahora les digo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pedro? -Los sentidos de alerta de Hayato se prendieron.

-Nada de que preocupare, es sólo que alguien los espera ansiosamente.

La castaña se enderezó y por segunda vez en el día esperaba llegar a su destino con impaciencia.

Por lo que el resto del camino se la paso parloteando acerca de todo lo que harían en cuanto llegaran a casa.

Las rejas de la Mansión Vongola se abrieron y rápidamente Haru saltó al hombre y corrió a la puerta principal donde Kyoko la esperaba.

-Alguien se despertó antes…

Y el ser humano más perfecto le sonrió con una perfecta sonrisa desdentada, en los brazos de su amiga.

\- ¡Bella!

Haru abrazó a su hija y se perdió en su dulce aroma a bebé. Hayato se acercó a ellas con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-No quiere dormir ni de día de noche desde que te fuiste. -Besó la cabecita de su hija. -Las ojeras que traigo no son en balde, ¿oyeron eso mujeres necias?

Isabella era el vínculo que jamás los separaría. Ambos darían la vida por su pequeña. Y eso, era otra cosa que agradecía.

El amor le vino de tantas maneras y formas, le hizo padecer un corazón roto, pero también le permitió sanar en uno nuevo. Agradecía tantas cosas. A la vida, a Dios, al amor…

-Te extrañé Isabella.

Poco a poco los integrantes de los Vongola salieron a recibirla. La palmearon, abrazaron y consolaron cuando las lágrimas que reprimió salieron.

\- ¿Sabes? -Su esposo se agachó para escucharla mejor. -No me hace falta nada. Y todo es porque me amaste.

Las rodeó entre sus brazos y ambos se dieron cuenta, que ese era un momento perfecto.

Un momento sólo de ellos.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **No lo sé, supongo que lo cursi, no es lo mío... me va mejor la tragedia y el drama... Puffff! Y con lo llorona que soy...**

 **Reviews...?**

 **Anden! ;)**

 **Saludos!**

 **aDiOs!**


End file.
